Waar het hart is (Opnieuw Geupload)
by Nicole12890
Summary: Met een gebroken hart vertrekt Rebecca Hawksworth naar Engeland. Maar wanneer ze onverwacht verliefd wordt op de knappe James Potter lijkt ze haar geluk te hebben gevonden. Maar James is niet de enige man die Rebecca's hart voor zich winnen en het is aan Rebecca om de keuze te maken waar haar hart thuis hoort. - Verhaal is niet nagekeken en kan dus nog vol fouten staan -
1. Personages

_Alle personages zijn grotendeels verzonnen, ik heb de informatie gebruikt die JK Rowling al heeft vrijgegeven (voor Pottermore), zoals over de familie Wemel en de rest van de personages en hun connecties heb ik zelf verzonnen.  
Waarom mijn eigen personages veelal Engelse achternamen hebben, heeft te maken met dat ik gewoon slecht ben ik het verzinnen van Nederlandse achternamen. Ik hoop dat jullie daar overheen kunnen lezen. _  
**Vanwege de grote van de families, vind je hieronder een overzicht van de personages en families die in dit verhaal voorkomen. De lijst kan nog aangepast worden!  
**  
Personages:

Rebecca Jane Hawksworth: 25 jaar, voormalig jager van het Amerikaanse Team.

_De Potters:_  
James Sirius Potter: 30, werkzaam in Tovertweeling Topfopshop.  
Albus Severus Potter: 29, schouwer.  
Lily Loena Potter: 26, verloofd met Frank Lubbermans.  
Harry en Ginny Potter: 55 en 54 jaar, ouders van bovengenoemde.

_De Lubbermans Familie:_  
Frank Lubbermans: 30, verloofd met Lily Potter.  
Marcel en Hannah Lubbermans, allebei 55. Ouders van bovengenoemde.

_De Lupos Familie:  
_Ted Remus Lupos: 37 jaar, schouwer.  
Victoire _Wemel_ Lupos: 36 jaar.  
Remus en William Lupos, 11 jaar, studeren op Zweinstein.  
Dora Lupos: 3 jaar.

_De Tomas Familie:_  
Gary Tomas: 28, schouwer.  
Roos _Wemel_ Tomas: 29, werkzaam op het Ministerie.  
Daniël Tomas, 7 jaar.  
Ronald Tomas, 5 jaar.  
Arthur Tomas, 2 jaar.  
Daan en Padma Tomas: allebei 55, ouders van Gary.

_De Wemels:_

Fred Wemel II: 30, werkzaam in Tovertweeling TopFopshop.  
Cally Wemel: 26, getrouwd met Fred.  
Roxanne Wemel: 24, woont in Parijs.  
George en Angelique Wemel: 57 en 58, ouders van Fred en Roxanne.

Dominique Wemel: 31, journalist van de ochtend profeet.  
Louis Wemel: 27, werkt op het Ministerie.  
Bill en Fleur Wemel: 65 en 58, ouders van bovengenoemde en Victoire Lupos.

Hugo Wemel: 26, werkzaam op het ministerie.  
Ron en Hermelien Wemel: 55 en 56, ouders van Hugo en Roos Tomas.

Molly _Wemel_ Richards, 32 jaar, getrouwd met een dreuzel; John Richards en moeder van: Johnny (9) en Angela (7).  
Lucy Wemel: 28, heler.  
Percy en Aubrey Wemel: allebei 59, ouders van Wemel; 63, woont in Roemenië.

De Holyhead Harpies:

Megan Brooks: 31, wachter.  
Katie Flushing: 33, jager.  
Dawn Fields: 25, drijver  
Patty Flitney, 29, drijver.  
Zandra Aarons, 30, zoeker  
Sascha DeWinter, 19, jager.  
Chloe Pascale, 23, reserve  
Sarah Simons, 24, reserve

Overige:  
Scorpius Malfidus, 29, schouwer.  
Alexandra Malfidus, 23, echtgenote van Scorpius.  
Viktor Kruml II: 25, jager van Pullover United.  
Luciano Severi, 27, wachter van het Amerikaanse Zwerkbal team.  
Omar Green, 32, drijver van het Amerikaanse Zwerkbal team  
Maxim Hunter, 29, beste vriend van Scorpius Malfidus en Albus Potter.  
Brent Brentley, 37, commentator Engelse Zwerkbal Competitie.


	2. Proloog

Proloog

Rebecca Hawksworth leunde een stukje voorover op de reling en keek met een triest glimlachje naar de zeven strepen die over het veld scheerde. De slurk werd met een goede samenwerking overgegooid van jager naar jager en Rebecca voelde de jaloezie als een slapende slang in haar buik.

Ooit was zij degene die de slurk ving, weer overgooide en die de punten scoorde. Nu stond ze naar de spelers te kijken vanaf de tribune, voor de laatste maal. Ze hoorde hoe iemand naast haar lande.

'Weet je het zeker Beck?' vroeg Omar Green. Hij was ruim twee koppen groter dan haar en zijn lange zwarte haren waren in keurige staart gebonden. Zijn felgroene ogen stonden apart bij zijn bruine gelaatskleur, maar het gaf hem ook een ongeëvenaarde charme.

'Het is beter Omar.'

'Ga je weg om hem, Luciano?'

Rebecca schudde haar hoofd, 'Dat mocht hij willen.' Ze richtte haar blik even kort op de wachter van het team. Luciano's fel blonde haar weerspiegelde in de zon terwijl hij soepel voor de doelen vloog en alle slurken tegenhield.

'Ik zou je het ook niet kwalijk nemen,' zei Omar vriendelijk, hoewel het duidelijk was dat hij Rebecca niet geloofde, 'Vier jaar een relatie, twee jaar verloofd…'

'Waarvan hij een jaar is vreemdgegaan… geloof me Omar het is beter dat ik het nu heb ontdekt, wat als ik er achter was gekomen als we getrouwd waren. En sowieso, het is gewoon tijd dat ik Salem verlaat.'

Omar knikte teleurgesteld, 'Dus London mag nu van je genieten.'

'En de Harpies,' grijnsde Rebecca, ze dacht trots terug aan haar toelating tot haar meest favoriete team ter wereld.

'Kom je nog wel eens langs?'

Rebecca kuste Omar op zijn wang, 'Ik kan niet zeggen wat de toekomst brengt.'


	3. Hoofdstuk 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Hoofdstuk 1br /br /spanemVreemdeling/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" Rebecca keek trots door haar appartement heen. Ondanks dat ze niet veel had veranderd, had ze toch haar eigen finishing touch er aan gegeven. Het appartement had twee slaapkamers, een ruime open keuken en een riante badkamer. Om de inmiddels knapperende openhaard stonden een rode bank en twee even rode /Rebecca had het appartement geërfd van haar vader Avery Hawksworth, die afgelopen zomer was overleden. Haar relatie met haar vader was goed geweest, ondanks dat ze elkaar weinig hadden gezien. Haar ouders waren namelijk uit elkaar gegaan toen Rebecca nog maar vier jaar was. Volgens haar grootmoeder kwam dat omdat Avery zoveel ouder was dan Debbie, haar moeder, maar dat had Rebecca nooit geloofd. Wat zij wel geloofde was dat haar ouders nog steeds van elkaar hielden, maar ze konden gewoon geen goede relatie hebben. Hun liefde was te explosief, te /Nadat hun relatie was geëindigd verhuisde Debbie samen met hun dochter naar Salem, Massachusetts en trok daar bij haar moeder in. Haar grootmoeder was een heks van het Salem Instituut voor Magie en daardoor ging Rebecca dus niet naar Zweinstein zoals haar vader, maar werd ze onderwezen op dit Instituut. Debbie overleed toen Rebecca vijftien was en dat min of meer was de reden waardoor Rebecca wist dat haar vader nog zielsveel van haar moeder had gehouden. Hij was daarna nooit weer dezelfde geweest. Hij was ingetogener geworden en keerde meer in zich zelf, een bleke afspiegeling van de joviale man die hij ooit was geweest. br /Haar grootmoeder overleed drie jaar na haar moeder en hoewel ze soms wel streng en overheersend kon zijn, was ze ook één van de getalenteerde heksen die Rebecca had gekend. Ze was ook blij dat haar grootmoeder nog wel haar eerste wedstrijd bij het Amerikaanse Zwerkbal team had meegemaakt, inmiddels negen jaar /Negen jaar, peinsde Rebecca plotseling, negen jaar van haar leven had ze met liefde opgegeven voor dat team. Ze had er geen spijt van gehad en dat ze zou ook nooit hebben. Nu ze erover nadacht zou ze er nu natuurlijk nog spelen als haar ex-verloofde haar niet /Ze glimlachte zuur voor zich uit toen ze dacht aan de blonde knappe /'De sukkel,' gromde ze, terwijl de tranen over haar wangen begonnen te stromen./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"'Wat mag het zijn?' de barvrouw van de Lekke Ketel keek haar met een vriendelijke glimlach /Rebecca beantwoordde de glimlach waterig. Ze hoopte dat het niet meer te erg aan haar gezicht was te zien dat ze een potje had zitten /emBah, /emdacht ze walgend, emIk heb in Amerika geen enkel traantje gelaten en hier in Engeland gelijk op de eerste /em'Doe maar een boterbier.'br /De barvouw knikte en liep naar /'Je zou wat sterkers kunnen gebruiken,' zei een stem naast /Geïrriteerd keek ze naar de man die aan de tafel achter haar zat, 'Waar bemoei jij je mee?'br /Hij streek door zijn zwarte warrige haren en keek haar met zijn groene ogen plagend aan, 'Sorry hoor mevrouw. Je ziet er alleen een beetje slecht uit.'br /Ze beet op haar onderlip en keek hem schattend aan. 'Nou het spijt me dat ik het moet zeggen, maar het is nou niet alsof jij nou moeders mooiste bent op het moment.' Ze grijnsde om haar belediging. Hij zag er inderdaad niet gezond uit. Hij was erg bleek en duidelijk vermagerd in een korte /Hij knikte met afgemeten glimlach, 'Touche.'br /De boterbier werd op tafel gezet en Rebecca wou net geld pakken toen de man naast haar, haar voor was. 'Schrijf deze maar op mijn rekening Hannah,' de barvrouw keek hem even verbaasd aan, maar liep toen weg. 'Om mijn onbewuste belediging goed te maken,' legde hij /'Je hebt hier een rekening?'br /'Ik huur hier een kamer,' verklaarde /Rebecca keek hem even aan, 'Heb ik je wel eens eerder ontmoet?'br /Hij schudde zijn hoofd, 'Dat zou ik me wel herinneren toch?'br /'Je komt zo bekend voor, alsof ik je wel eens eerder heb gezien.'br /Hij zweeg en keek haar indringend aan, 'Onmogelijk, je ziet me vandaag voor het eerst.'br /Ze nam een slok van haar boterbier, hij deed hetzelfde met zijn eigen drank. Ze voelde zich gelijk wat beter toen de heerlijke smaak van het boterbier haar keel /'Dus,' zijn groene ogen namen haar nauwlettend op, 'wie heeft jou verdriet aangedaan?'br /Ze slikte en was even uit het veld geslagen door zijn blik. 'Mijn vader,' begon ze langzaam, 'Hij is pas overleden.'br /'Dat is niet het enige wat je verdrietig maakt,' merkte hij scherpzinnig /Ze knarste met haar tanden, 'Ben je altijd zo vervelend tegen vrouwen?'br /'Nee, maar ik wou het wel eens proberen,' grijnsde hij, 'Vertel. Ik ben een gewillig luisterend oor.'br /Het was vreemd, maar ze geloofde hem. 'Ik ben er niet zo lang geleden achter gekomen dat de man waar ik mee zou gaan trouwen...' ze zweeg even en vervolgde met moeite, 'mijn verloofde, mij al bijna een jaar bedroog.'br /'Is hij een idioot?' vroeg hij, er was oprechte verbazing in zijn stem te /'Nou… ik heb nooit gemerkt dat hij nou echt een goed stel hersens had. Ik hield van hem, hoewel de liefde nu wel over is. Het is gewoon lastig om te bedenken dat ik niet goed genoeg was voor hem.'br /Hij legde zijn hand op de hare, 'Zoiets kan ik me wel voorstellen.'br /Het was moeilijk om haar hand weg te trekken, ze op dit zo blij dat iemand naar haar luisterde. Natuurlijk had ze hier met Omar over gepraat, maar stond zo dicht naast haar dat het anders /Deze vreemde man was een buitenstaander, hij kende haar niet, hij kende Luciano niet. Hij kende de vrouw niet met wie Luciano haar had bedrogen. Hij wist niet dat die vrouw haar beste vriendin was geweest. Ze slikte langzaam en besloot toen haar eigen vraag te /'En wie heeft jou verdriet aangedaan?'br /Hij trok zijn hand was en in een ogenblik was zijn volledige gezicht veranderd. De blik in zijn ogen veranderde plagerig, vleiend, naar kil en woedend. 'Dat gaat je niets aan.'br /'Ik heb je net ook mijn verhaal verteld,' herinnerde ze /Hij keek om zich heen, 'Prima dan, maar niet hier,' hij zweeg enkele seconden, 'Ik ben niet gewend om hier in het openbaar over te praten. Laat staan met een wildvreemde vrouw die ik net tien minuten ken.'br /'Ik ben een gewillig luisterend oor,' zei ze ernstiger dan hij had /'Kom dan.'/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Nadat ze haar boterbier had opgedronken liepen ze samen naar boven. Ze aarzelde kort toen hij de deur van kamer 11 voor haar open hield. 'Ga zitten,' zei hij en gebaarde naar het /Dat deed ze en hij kwam gauw naast haar zitten, 'Wat is er gebeurd?'br /Hij keek haar enkele minuten zwijgend aan en ze voelde zich per seconde ongemakkelijker. 'Ik heb mijn vrouw verloren,' zei hij /'Ik…'br /'Zeg maar niets. Je kan niets zeggen dat de pijn zou verzachten. Ik heb hier met nog niemand over gepraat. Mijn moeder en zusje proberen het telkens, zelfs mijn beste vrienden proberen het. Het is makkelijker tegen jou… die woorden uitspreken… jij bent een…'br /'Een vreemdeling,' maakte ze zijn zin /emMijn verdriet om een stuk gelopen relatie is niets vergeleken met het zijne, /emdacht ze en voorzichtig stak ze zijn hand uit om zijn wang te /'Wat is er met haar gebeurd,' vroeg ze /Hij liet zich door haar aanraking, het leek hem enigszins rust te geven. 'Ze is vermoord.'br /Ze sloeg haar vrije hand tegen haar mond aan, 'Wat afschuwelijk, wat vreselijk..'br /Zijn gezicht van haar afwendend zei hij; 'Zodra ik er achter kom door wie, dan zal hij boeten. Ik ben nu al tien maanden naar hem op zoek. Er zijn geen aanwijzingen, niets… Jess… zo heette ze,' hij glimlacht kort, 'Verkort van Jessica. Ze was alleen thuis… als ik er was geweest dan had ze nog geleefd, zij en ons ongeboren kind.'br /Rebecca kreeg het gevoel alsof haar binnenkant in ijs veranderde, ze voelde zo'n intense medelijden voor hem dat ze bijna uit elkaar leek te knappen. emEn ik mezelf druk om Luciano. Dit is pas pijn, pas /em'Bedankt,' zei hij plotseling en zijn stem beefde een seconde. 'Het voelt soms nog onwerkelijk alsof ik een nachtmerrie verkeer en ik maar niet wakker wil worden. Nu weet ik dat het niet zo is.' De blik in zijn ogen veranderde weer en op dat moment wist Rebecca wat er zou gebeuren, ze had het eigenlijk al geweten zodra ze een voet in deze kamer /Hij kuste haar onderzoekend, afwachtend, toen hij echter geen tegengas van haar kreeg, werd zijn kus dwingende. Hij wou dat ze hem terug kuste, hij wou haar troosten zoals hij zelf nu getroost wou /emWat kon zo'n nacht ook voor problemen brengen?/em/p 


	4. Hoofdstuk 2

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHoofdstuk 2br /br /strong/spanemstrongDe Holyhead Harpies/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"'Woont ze in London? Is ze getrouwd? Heeft ze kinderen?' de enthousiaste vragen van Lily Loena Potter zorgden voor vermoeid glimlachje bij haar /'Alsjeblieft zeg Lily, maakt dat wat uit?' vroeg Ginny terwijl ze haar dochter scherp /De rest van de Harpies keken moeder en dochter met een vaag glimlachje aan, de meiden waren echter zelf ook benieuwd naar de Amerikaanse die hun team zou /'Mam,' ging Lily verder op klagerige /'Lily,' het was Megan, de wachter van het team, 'Als je wat vakerspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemZie ze vliegen/emspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanzou lezen, dan wist je een deel van die antwoorden al.'br /Lily keek haar aan, haar bruine ogen glansden, 'Vertel het dan.'br /'Volgensspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemZie ze vliegen/emspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanwas ze 2 jaar verloofd met die knappe wachter van het Amerikaanse Team, Luciano Volterri.'br /'Die knappe blonde?' vroeg Patty, één van de /Megan knikte, 'Maar de verloving is nog niet zolang geleden verbroken, de reden wouden ze niet zeggen. Ze woont trouwens in London, ze schijnt een appartement van haar vader hebben geërfd.'br /'Dan zijn jullie dus nu volledig op de hoogte,' zei Ginny, 'Maar ik verbied jullie vragen te stellen over die verloving. Dat meisje komt niet eens uit Engeland en ze heeft het vast het nodige verdriet achter de kiezen. Avery is ook nog niet zolang geleden overleden.' Ginny Potter keek vooral naar haar dochter toen ze dat zei. Ze wist dat haar enige dochter soms iets te nieuwsgierig /'Aye Aye coach,' zeiden de dames in koor, Lily enigszins /Er werd op de deur van de kleedkamers geklopt en Rebecca liep met een kleine glimlach naar /'Welkom,' zei Ginny met haar vriendelijkste glimlach en ze liep met uitgestrekte armen op haar af, 'Welkom bij HolyHead Harpies Rebecca Hawksworth.'br /Lily keek de nieuwkomer onderzoekend aan. Ze was heel erg knap met een licht getinte huid en donkerbruin haar. Ze had een hartvormig gezicht, een rechte neus en donkerblauwe class="apple-converted-space" /spanemIk ben echt benieuwd waarom die verloving is afgebroken. Ze zullen vast perfect bij elkaar hebben gepast, zij en die /em'Ik ben Ginny Potter,' ging Ginny /'Voormalig succesvolle speler, senior sport correspondent van de Ochtendprofeet en sinds 2 jaar coach van de Harpies,' grijnsde /'Je hebt je huiswerk gedaan dus,' glimlachte Ginny, 'Ik zal je voorstellen aan het team. Dames, dit is dus Rebecca. Rebecca, dit is het team,' ze gebaarde naar de twee spelers met een drijvers uniform aan, 'Dat zijn Patty Flitney en Dawn Fields, onze drijvers. Onze wachter Megan Brooks, onze geweldige zoeker: Zandra Aarons. Sascha deWinter, Katie Flushing en mijn dochter Lily Potter zijn jagers.'br /Katie Flushing, een jonge stevige vrouw van achter in de twintig stond op en schudde haar de hand, 'Aangenaam Rebecca. Jij gaat mij in het team vervangen, hoewel ik er dit seizoen nog niet helemaal mee stop.'br /'Noem mij maar Becca, ik heb er altijd een hekel aan wanneer ik constant Rebecca wordt genoemd. Waarom stop je er nog niet volledig mee dan?'br /'Dat komt door mij,' antwoordde Lily Potter de vraag, ze stond op en omhelsde Becca vol enthousiasme. 'Katie zou eigenlijk volledig stoppen, maar er kwam een onverwachte verassing. Dus heeft ze besloten één seizoen langer te blijven, de schat.'br /'We hebben de rest van de dag nog om Rebecca beter te leren kennen,' begon Ginny, 'Laten we nu eerst maar eens met haar vliegen.'br /Het team stond op, pakten hun bezems en liepen pratend, lachend, het veld /Ginny liep samen met Rebecca naar buiten. 'Ik was aangenaam verast toen ik je aanmelding binnen kreeg, maar wel blij. Ik had namelijk net te horenbr /gekregen dat Katie wou stoppen. Je bent dus een geschenk uit de hemel voor de Harpies.'br /'Waarom blijft ze een seizoen langer?'br /'Dat zal Lily je vandaag zelf wel vertellen,' de trotse glimlach van Ginny ontging Rebecca /'Dit is niet het volledige team toch?'br /'Nee dat klopt. Ik heb op dit moment twee reserve spelers, die meerdere posities kunnen aannemen. Je zal ze de volgende keer wel ontmoeten, ik had ze vrij gegeven vandaag. Ik vond het belangrijker dat je eerst met deze meiden zou kennis maken.'br /br /Becca ademde de frisse lucht van Wales in. Ze stond midden op het veld, met haar Vuurflits tussen haar benen, klaar om op te stijgen. Even dacht ze terug aan de gebeurtenissen van afgelopen nacht. Het was een prachtige nacht geweest met die mysterieuze man. Intens, gepassioneerd, ze had er geen spijt van. Toch was ze zich ook bewust van het feit dat ze beiden getroost wouden worden en daarom was ze midden in de nacht stiekem vertrokken en had ze haar mysterieuze minnaar slapend achter /emIk weet zijn naam niet /em'Tijd om op te stijgen Becca,' riep Lily, ze had de slurk al in haar /Becca grijnsde en stak haar rechterduim op. Ze steeg snel op en zag dat Lily net als zijzelf in bezit was van een /Voor het eerst in een lange tijd had Becca weer plezier in een Zwerkbal training. Haar laatste trainingen bij haar oude team waren te ongemakkelijk geweest, dankzij haar geschiedenis met Luciano, maar hier was alles nieuw en spannend. Ze wist al gauw goed samen te werken met Lily en Sacha (Katie zat vanaf de reserve banken alles te bekijken.)br /Toch moest ze vooral wennen aan Lily. Ze leek bijna geen gebruik te maken van haar bezem, zo licht en behendig vloog ze over het veld, Becca voelde zich er bijna lomp /Het lukte haar om Megan enkele keren de loef af te steken en ze scoorde zeven van veertien goals die /Terug in de kleedkamer praatte Lily enthousiast tegen haar, 'Hoe je Megan bij de vierde keer aftroefde. Zelfs mij lukt het niet om haar zo vaak te ontwijken, echt geweldig. Mam had gelijk, je bent echt een aanwinst voor het team.'br /'Een geweldige training dames. Het is duidelijk dat Becca in ons team past,' zei Ginny trots, 'Het is echter al laat en zondag over een week spelen we de eerste wedstrijd van het seizoen.'br /'Wie zijn de tegenstanders?' vroeg /'De Winterpayne Wasps,' antwoordde Ginny en ze kreeg een plotseling grimmige uitdrukking op haar gezicht, 'Ik ben vastbesloten om van ze te winnen dit jaar. Vorig jaar hebben ze nipt van ons gewonnen, tien punten verschil.'br /Zandra knikte, 'Als ik niet per ongeluk had moeten niezen dan hadden ze niet gewonnen,' ze keek naar Becca, 'Op dat moment beukte Rokers, hun zoeker, mij aan de kant, waardoor ik bijna van mijn bezem viel. Anders had ik die snaai gepakt.'br /'Ze hebben echt één van de slechtste teams in jaren,' zei Lily met een frons, 'Ze hebben de laatste wedstrijden alleen maar gewonnen door zulke valse spelletjes.'br /'We maken ze gewoon dit jaar,' zei Patty en sloeg met haar knuppel op de grond, 'Dawn en ik slaan alle beukers hun kant op.'br /'That's the spirit,' zei Megan /'Wij gaan ons niet verlagen tot vieze spelletjes,' zei Ginny streng, maar haar bruine /'Dat hebben we nog nooit gedaan Ginny,' zei Sasha, 'Maar we willen allemaal winnen van hun. We slaan die wespen gewoon het veld uit.'br /br /Uiteindelijk bleef Becca met Lily achter. Ginny had iets gemompeld over het klaarzetten van het eten en de rest van het team hadden hun eigen verplichten die avond. Alleen Lily stond te treuzelen, ze wou dolgraag met Becca /'Waarom eigenlijk?' vroeg Becca uiteindelijk, toen Lily het toegaf. Ze zaten op de bank en aten enkele chocokikkers die Lily had /'Ik weet het niet. Het voelt net alsof ik je al jaren ken. Het is echt jammer dat je niet van Zweinstein komt, misschien hadden we elkaar toen wel leren kennen.'br /'Mijn vader had me daar wel graag naar toe gestuurd, maar dat had mijn grootmoeder een stokje voor gestoken.'br /'Hoezo? Zweinstein is de beste school ter wereld.'br /'Niet volgens de Heksen van Salem. Elke school vind zichzelf de beste en het Instituut was daar geen uitzondering in. Ik ben er goed opgeleid en kan me zelf redelijk goed verdedigen.'br /'Op Zweinstein had je lid kunnen worden van het SVP. Daar had je jezelf pas goed leren verdedigen.'br /'SVP?'br /'De Strijders van Perkamentus. Het is opgericht door mijn vader toen hij in zijn vijfde jaar zat. Nu is het een vaste club geworden, hoewel de leeftijd grens nu wel 15 jaar is en niet twaalf zoals in mijn vaders tijd.'br /'Was jij er lid van?'br /'Uiteraard. Net als mijn vele neven en nichten en mijn broers natuurlijk en mijn verloofde.'br /'Je bent verloofd,' zei Becca /Lily begon te stralen, 'Hij heeft me twee maanden geleden gevraagd. Het huwelijk zou volgende zomer plaats vinden, nu wordt het januari.'br /'Hoezo?' vroeg Becca en ze moest plotseling denken aan wat Lily eerder op de dag had gezegd, 'Heeft het te maken met die onverwachte verrassing?'br /Lily grijnsde ondeugend, 'Ik ben drieënhalve maand zwanger van mijn eerste kind.'br /'Wauw,' Becca glimlachte breed, 'Wat geweldig voor je. Gefeliciteerd.'/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"'Dat is dus de reden dat Katie nog een seizoen langer blijft. Ik blijf spelen tot mijn huwelijk en dan neemt zij het tot einde van het seizoen over. Ik begin dan weer in volgende seizoen,' ze glimlachte, 'Frank is echt door het dolle heen dat hij vader wordt. En onze ouders natuurlijk dat ze allemaal voor het eerst grootouders worden. Vooral Marcel, Franks vader, het is met geen pen te beschrijven hoe gelukkig hij is, hij overtreft mijn vader zelfs nog.'br /'Dat kan ik me voorstellen. Mijn eigen vader was heel blij toen ik me verloofde met Luciano. Ik ben blij dat hij de breuk niet hoefde mee te maken.'br /'Waarom hebben jullie je relatie verbroken?' flapte Lily eruit en ze werd meteen rood, 'Oeps sorry. Ik denk niet altijd na voor ik iets zeg.'br /Becca lachte, 'Het maakt niet uit. Ik vertel het je nog wel een keer.'br /br /Toen Lily die avond thuis kwam was ze niet verbaasd om haar oudste broer en diens beste vriend bij haar aan te treffen. 'Werkelijk Fred, wil je vrouw je niet thuis hebben of zo?'br /Fred Wemel II grijnsde vanaf de bank waar op lag, 'Ze is bij haar zus in Devonshire. Die gaat trouwen volgende week en ik wil niet bij de voorbereidingen zijn,' hij huiverde, 'Cally was bij onze eigen bruiloft een monster tijdens die voorbereidingen. Nee dank je die hel doe ik me niet nog een keer aan, ik vermaak me liever hier.'br /'In mijn huis?' Lily keek hem een opgetrokken wenkbrauw /'Dat was een idee van James,' zei haar neef met een knikje naar haar broer, die lui onderuitgezakt in een stoel /James grijnsde breed tegen zijn zus, 'Je zit altijd maar te klagen dat je me zo weinig ziet. En Frank vind het niet erg dat we er zijn.'br /Lily snoof schamper, 'Natuurlijk vind Frank het niet erg, jullie drie zijn altijd al beste vrienden geweest.'br /'Hoe was de nieuwe speler schat?' vroeg Frank Lubbermans die vanuit de keuken naar haar toe kwam lopen. Qua uiterlijk had hij weinig van zijn vader, hij was juist het evenbeeld van zijn naamgenoot en grootvader. Zijn blonde haar had hij echter van zijn moeder, Hannah Albedil .br /Hij omhelsde Lily liefdevol en liet zijn hand even op haar buik /'Probeer je nou van onderwerp van veranderen?' vroeg Lily /'Wat denk je zelf,' hij knipoogde en kuste haar /'Oké, ik weet dat jullie gaan trouwen, maar willen jullie alsjeblieft niet telkens kussen als ik er bij ben,' zei James met een walgend gezicht, 'Het is wel mijn zusje Frank.' Zijn bruine ogen richtte zich op Lily, 'Dat begrijp je toch wel hé zus?'br /'Niet je toverstok trekken,' mompelde /'Soms kan ik mijn geliefde broer wel vermoorden.'br /Frank glimlachte, 'Jij niet alleen.'br /Ze gingen bij Fred op de bank zitten. 'Je zou toch bijna denken,' begon Lily tegen James, 'Dat je als 33 jarige wel tegen een kussend stel zou kunnen.'br /'Dat kan ik ook wel. Maar jij bent mijn zusje.'br /'Ik ben 29,' herinnerde Lily /'Maar alsnog mijn zusje.'br /'Hoe vaak heb ik niet moeten zien hoe jij Cecilla bijna smoorde met die overdreven kussen van je,' ze besefte meteen dat het niet had moeten zeggen. De naam van James' ex raakte nog steeds een gevoelige snaar bij haar broer. Ze zag zijn blik zichtbaar verstrakken, zijn bruine ogen keken haar kwaad /'Ik denk dat het tijd is om te gaan,' zei Fred, die als geen ander wist wat diespan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemnaam/emspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanvoor uitwerking had op zijn beste vriend, 'Lil, Frankie, we zien jullie later wel. Dominique heeft extra kaartjes kunnen regelen voor de openingswedstrijd, dus anders zien jullie ons daar wel.'br /'Prima,' zei Frank terwijl hij James nauwlettend gade /Fred pakte James bij zijn arm en verdwijnselde de kamer /'Ik met mijn grote mond,' mompelde Lily /Frank sloeg een arm over haar schouders en trok haar naar zich toe, 'Ik neem je niets kwalijk, maar je weet toch dat je niets van James moet aantrekken. Hij vind het leuk om je te treiteren, zelfs nu we allemaal al volwassen zijn,' hij drukte een kus op haar wang, 'Nou schat, vertel me nu eindelijk maar eens over die nieuwe speler van jullie.'br /Ze keek hem met een glimlach aan en besefte weer eens ten volle waarom Frank de man was waar ze mee oud wou worden, hij begreep haar als geen ander./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Fred verschijnselde in James' kamer bij de familie Potter. 'Je moet je echt leren inhouden gast,' gromde /James trok zijn arm uit Fred's greep en ging op zijn bed zitten. 'Ik heb er gewoon een hekel aan om met die relatie geconfronteerd te worden.'br /'Het is een jaar geleden James. Ga door met je leven. Goed ze heeft jullie relatie verbroken, ze wou andere dingen in haar leven dan jij.'br /'Dingen waar ze in die acht jaar geen één keer met me over heeft gepraat! Zes jaar hebben we samen gewoond Fred en al die tijd heeft ze me in de waan gelaten dat het daar niet bij zou blijven. Hoe kan ik niet kwaad op haar zijn. Ik wou trouwen, zij niet. Ik wou kinderen met haar, zij niet met mij.'br /'Maar daar hoef je Lily niet op af te reken. Jij was haar aan het treiteren, ze heeft gewoon terug gereageerd. Maar de manier waarop je haar net aankeek, het leek bijna alsof je haar voor een duel wou uitdagen. Cecilla is weg James, ze komt niet meer terug. Get over it!'br /Nu zijn woedde langzaam verdween, schaamde James zich een beetje. Hij reageerde inderdaad overdreven, hij moest morgen maar meteen langs gaan bij zijn zusje en zijn excuses /'Die vrouw komt nog wel in je leven James. Die vrouw die wel met je wilt trouwen en met wie je een stel gezonde kinderen gaat krijgen. De Potters sterven niet met jou en Albus uit weet je,' Fred grijnsde, 'Dat zou de wereld niet eens overleven.'br /'Ik weet het,' James zuchtte, 'Hopelijk laat ze me niet te lang wachten.'/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p 


	5. Hoofdstuk 3

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Hoofdstuk 3/span/strong br / strongemDe eerste wedstrijd/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent:35.4pt" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Niet iedereen was blij met de komst van Rebecca in het team. Op haar tweede trainingsdag ontmoette ze de twee reservespelers van het team; Sarah Simons en Chloe Pascale. Hoewel Sarah vriendelijk was en even enthousiast was met haar komst als de rest van het team, had Chloe haar vanaf het begin met enige minachting /Tijdens de trainingen had Chloe op de bank gezeten, met haar armen over elkaar en Becca voelde zich telkens ongemakkelijker /'Trek je er niet te veel aan,' zei Lily, ze kwam naast Becca vliegen en glimlachte, 'Chloe is gewoon jaloers. Ze is gepikeerd omdat mijn moeder haar niet fulltime inzet.'br /Het was hun laatste training voor de wedstrijd en Becca was blij dat ze een vriendin in Lily had /'Is ze ook een jager?' ze had Chloe en Sarah beide nog niet in actie gezien en ze besefte beschaamd dat ze ook helemaal niet had gevraagd welke posities ze innamen op het /Lily snoof afkeurend, 'De meest beroerde die we hebben. Ze heeft een vreselijke coördinatie als het op het gooien aankomt. Ze is echter een fantastische drijver en ze is Zandra's vaste vervanger als zoeker. Sarah is een veel betere jager, maar die vind het leuker om te verdedigen en is Megan's vervanger.'br /'Chloe vind zichzelf zeker niet beroerd?'br /'Inderdaad. Ze ziet zichzelf als de beste speler van het team, ze is vreselijk ambitieus. Zelfs wanneer ze de slurk 10 keer mist, ziet ze dat als onze schuld. Wij hadden dan beter moeten gooien.'br /'Lily, Becca!' Ginny gebaarde naar hen, 'Praten kan in de kleedkamer. Opschieten nu!'br /'Mijn moeder de generaal,' mompelde Lily grijnzend, 'Soms heb ik echt medelijden met mijn vader.'br / Ze vlogen weg en Becca ving de slurk van Sascha. Ze gooide het naar Lily, die hem weer terug gooide naar Sascha. Die scheerde over het veld heen, ontweek een beuker en gooide de slurk weer terug naar Becca, die vanaf rechts de doelen /Megan vloog grijnzend op haar af, maar de slurk vloog eerder het doel in dan de wachter die kon /'Prima samenwerking meiden,' complimenteerde Megan hen. Ze waren net allemaal geland en Ginny deelde flesjes met water uit. 'Ik ging er vanuit dat Sascha zelf zou gooien, maar ondertussen was jij al bij de doelen Becca.'br /'We zijn een droomteam,' zei Lily lachend en ze sloeg haar arm over Becca's /Chloe keek ze samengeknepen ogen aan, maar zei niets./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Het was al donker toen Rebecca thuis kwam. Ze gooide haar tas met kleding op de grond en ging op de bank liggen. Ze had een hekel aan thuiskomen, zeker nu ze alleen was. Toch durfde ze niet meer naar de Lekke Ketel te gaan, de kans dat ze haar mysterieuze minnaar zou tegenkomen was gewoon te groot./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Lily keek naar de tribunes, 'Moet je kijken Becca. Het stadion zit helemaal vol. Dat geeft echt zo'n kick, vind je ook niet?'br /Rebecca ademde diep in en uit en antwoordde, 'Inderdaad. Er gaat niets boven duizenden ogen die elke beweging van je volgen.'br /'Frank is er ook,' zei Lily met een dromerige glimlach, 'Na de wedstrijd stel ik je aan hem voor.'br /'Leuk, ik wil hem graag leren kennen.'br /De deur van de kleedkamers ging open en Ginny liep binnen. Ze had een grimmige uitdrukking op haar /'O o,' mompelde Lily, 'Mam, je hebt net van Beest gesproken of niet?'br /'Die achterbakse slijmerige…' mompelde Ginny /'Mam,' zei Lily met rollende /'Ginny,' begon Megan, 'Je weet toch wel beter dan je te laten op fokken door Van Beest. Het is een sukkel eersteklas.'br /Rebecca stootte Dawn aan, 'Wie is Van Beest?' fluisterde /'Hij is de coach van de Wasps,' antwoordde Dawn, 'Hij schijnt op Zweinstein te hebben gezeten toen Ginny er ook zat en heeft een verschrikkelijke hekel aan haar.'br /Lily, die hoorde wat Dawn zei, mengde zich in het gesprek, 'Toen ze ons vorig jaar hadden verslagen stuurde Van Beest een snaai naar ons toe. Zodra mijn moeder de doos had open gemaakt vloog het eruit en ontplofte het in haar gezicht. Mijn vader was woedend toen hij het hoorde.'br /'Zwadderaar streken,' mompelde /'Niet alle Zwadderaars zijn slecht,' zei Ginny netjes, ze keek naar Rebecca, 'Lily legt je nog wel uit over de afdelingen op Zweinstein. Het punt is dat ik me niet laat kisten door van Beest. Vorig jaar hebben ze nipt gewonnen. Dit keer geven we ze deze kans niet. Ik reken op jullie allemaal.'br /Lily sloeg een arm om haar moeders schouder en drukte een kus op haar wang, 'Geen zorgen mam. We zijn een ijzersterk team.'br /'Dat onze trainingen geweldig zijn hoeft nog niet te betekenen dat het ook tijdens een wedstrijd goed gaat. Veel goede teams zijn daar de fout mee in gegaan,' zei Ginny, maar Lily wuifde dat weg. Het zou goed gaan, daar was het hele team van overtuigd./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"'Het blijft een voordeel om Dominique als nicht te hebben,' grijnsde James toen hij ging /Fred leunde nonchalant naar achter op zijn stoel, 'We hebben de beste plekken van het stadion. Zoals altijd natuurlijk.'br /'Waar is Cally? Wou ze niet mee?' vroeg Frank, terwijl hij zijn Omniscoop /'Er moest iemand thuisblijven voor de winkel,' antwoordde Fred, 'Ze weet hoe leuk we dit vinden. En, hoewel ze niet toegeeft, vind ze het zelf leuk om leiding te hebben in onze winkel.'br /'Het is denk ook wel een afwisseling voor haar,' merkte James op, 'Het is leuker op de winkelvloer dan maar een beetje een saaie huismus te spelen.'br /Fred grinnikte, 'Ik heb verschillende keren gevraagd waarom ze nooit verder is gaan studeren, maar ze blijft er vaag over doen. Iets met haar ouders. Nou en we weten allemaal hoe die zijn. Stelletje gla…'br /'Fred, het zijn wel je schoonouders,' lachte /Zijn vriend grijnsde, 'Sorry Frankie, maar serieus, ze zijn verschrikkelijk.'br /'Zoals jij altijd over ze praat, doen ze me denken aan de familie Duffeling,' zei James, 'Je wilt niet weten hoe erg het was om bij hun op bezoek te komen. Mijn vader had totaal geen gesprekstof met hen en wij, Lily, Al en ik, zaten er maar een beetje. De langste middagen van mijn leven, ik zweer het je.'br /'Dames en heren,' klonk er door het stadion heen. 'Mijn naam is Brent Brentley en welkom bij de eerste wedstrijd van het nieuwe seizoen; de HolyHead Harpies tegen de Winterpayne Wasps.' Nadat het massale gejuich dat was ontstaan was afgezakt, ging Brentley verder. 'Laten we er niet lang om heen draaien en geef een daverend applaus voor de Harpies, onder aanvoering van coach Ginny Potter zijn hier; Brooks, Flitney, Fields, deWinter, Potter, Hawksworth ennn Aarons.' De zeven vrouwen scheerde het veld op en James zette zijn Omniscoop op scherp. Hij vond al gauw zijn roodharige zusje en keek trots naar Frank, die /Terwijl Brentley de namen van de Wasps noemde richtte James bijna automatisch zijn aandacht op de jager die naast Lily vloog. Dat was dus Amerikaanse waar iedereen het over had, hij fronste en zoomde nog een stukje in. Ze zag er niet echt bijzonder uit, vond hij, maar zowel zijn moeder en zusje waren razend enthousiast over haar talent op het veld, dus hij was benieuwd naar haar prestatie in deze wedstrijd./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"'Potter heeft de slurk,' zei Brentley, 'Ze ontwijkt jager Castem, ze gooit naar Hawksworth. Rebecca Hawksworth is de nieuwste Harpie van het team. Vele zullen deze mooie dame ongetwijfeld kennen als de top speelster van het laatste WK. Dankzij haar heeft Amerika toen de beker binnen gehaald. Ze is een gezonde… o wacht ze ontwijkt een beuker, ze gaat recht op het doel af en… scoort! Ongelofelijk mensen! 10-0 voor de Harpies!' schreeuwde Brentley over het gejuich heen. 'We gaan onmiddellijk verder. Castem heeft de slurk, hij ontwijkt een beuker van Fields. Hij verliest de slurk aan DeWinter, ze gooit hem naar Hawksworth. Die maakt een onverwachte beweging naar links, het is een afleiding die werkt. Ze gooit de slurk naar Potter. DeWinter, nee Castem pakt hem af. Hij gooit over naar Hork, terug naar Castem. Die probeert te scoren, nee Brooks houdt hem tegen.'br /Rebecca hield van de spanningen die een wedstrijd zoals deze meebracht. Ze vond het ongelofelijk dat ze zelfs in zo'n korte periode al volledig was ingespeeld op haar team. Ze ving de slurk van Lily. Ze racete over het veld heen en scoorde nog een keer. Het gejuich van de fans maakte haar bijna doof en ze moest even denken aan de geweldige ervaring van het laatste WK /'Becca pas op die beuker!' schreeuwde /Ze keek geschrokken om zich heen en wist op het nippertje een beuker te ontwijken. Ze keek omhoog en zag Williams, een drijver van de Wasps, naar haar grijnzen. 'Jammer!' schreeuwde hij haar toe en vloog weer /De voorspelling van de Harpies dat ze een beter team waren dan de Wasps kwam uit. Na een tijdje stonden de Harpies op een grote voorsprong van 170 tegen /'Van Beest heeft duidelijk de dames onderschat,' zei Fred, 'Zie hem kijken dan. De woede is van zijn gezicht af te lezen.'br /'Hij dacht waarschijnlijk dat ze het wel weer zouden redden,' zei Frank, 'Hij vergat even dat ze de vorige keer nipt hadden gewonnen, de idioot.'br /'Die Hawksworth is wel goed,' merkte James op, 'Ze heeft de helft van de punten gescoord.'br /'Maar zo goed als Lily is ze niet,' zei Frank /Brentley was duidelijk fan van Rebecca geworden, bij elke doelpunt die ze maakte, maakte hij commentaar over het WK, haar vader of gewoon over het feit dat hij vond dat ze er knap /'Aarons maakt een duik naar beneden. Rokers achtervolgt haar, maar zelfs als hij de snaai vangt maakt het geen verschil meer. Met een voorsprong van 160 punten hebben de Harpies gewonnen. Aarons mindert vaart, ze steekt haar hand uit. Ja… ja… JAAA. Ze heeft de snaai! De HolyHead Harpies hebben gewonnen met een eindstand van 320 tegen 10. Wat een geweldige zege voor het begin van deze competitie! Als ze zo blijven vliegen dan voorzie ik hier onze winnaars!'/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Ginny glom van trots toen haar meiden de kleedkamer binnen liepen. 'Meiden, ik ben ongelofelijk trots op jullie.'br /Katie en Sarah omhelsden hun teamleden enthousiast, alleen Chloe bleef op de achtergrond en keek achterdochtig richting /'We zeiden het toch mam,' zei Lily lachend, 'We zeiden het toch! We hebben die Wasps het veld uitgeslagen.'br /'Gaat het wel Sascha?' vroeg Ginny bezorgd, toen Sascha krampachtig naar haar schouder /'Ik zag die beuker iets te laat,' mompelde ze beschaamd en het was duidelijk dat ze vocht tegen haar tranen. Ze was de jongste van het team, ze pas geleden negentien geworden, en vond het vreselijk om zo behandeld te /'Laten we anders zo even naar de ziekenpost gaan,' zei Dawn glimlachend, 'Je moet er wel bij zijn wanneer we onze overwinning gaan vieren.'br /'Vind ik ook,' stemde Lily toe, 'Het zou niet hetzelfde zijn zonder jou Sascha.'br /'Waar gaan we vanavond heen?' vroeg Patty /'De Lekke Ketel?' suggereerde /Rebecca wist haar schrik net iets te laat te verbergen en zag Lily haar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw /'Rond deze tijd is het daar veel te druk,' zei Ginny kordaat, 'Nee meiden, we gaan naar emDe Kantine/em. Die is veel beter ingespeeld op onverwachte drukte. En er zullen ongetwijfeld ook wat supporters zijn.'br /In de minuten die volgde kleedde de meiden zich snel om. Ginny vertrok met Dawn en Sascha naar de ziekenpost, terwijl Megan en Katie alvast richting De Kantine vertrokken. Nadat Rebecca haar spullen had ingepakt werd ze aangestoten door /'Loop eens mee naar het veld,' mompelde /Zwijgend liepen de twee vrouwen het veld op. 'Wat was dat nou?' vroeg Lily /'Wat was wat?' vroeg Rebecca /'Die reactie toen Megan de Lekke Ketel zei,' Lily fronste, 'Je schrok? Hoezo?'br /'Ik denk dat jij je vergist hebt.'br /'Becca! Waarom doe je nou zo? Ik weet heus wat ik zag hoor. We zijn toch vriendinnen?'br /'Het is niets bijzonders.'br /'Als het niet bijzonder is, waarom vertel je het dan niet?'br /'Lily.'br /'Eén van mijn meest irritante trekjes is dat ik ontzettend lang kan doordrammen,' merkte ze triomfantelijk /Rebecca zuchtte geërgerd toen ze merkte dat haar vriendin toch niet op zou geven. 'Prima dan. De dag dat ik in Engeland was aangekomen, ben ik in de avond naar de Lekke Ketel gegaan.'br /'Oké,' zei Lily langzaam, 'En toen ben je er weggegaan zonder te betalen?'br /'Nee natuurlijk niet. Er was daar een man en we raakte aan de praat. Ik ben met hem naar bed geweest,' eindigde ze op een dramatische /Lily begon te grijnzen, 'En nu ben je bang dat je hem daar weer tegenkomt?'br /'Zoiets.'br /'De meeste mensen die daar logeren blijven daar maar enkele dagen. De kans is echt heel klein dat hij daar nog steeds logeert. Maar waarom wil je hem niet weer zien?'br /'Ik was verdrietig en zocht troost,' even overwoog ze te zeggen dat haar mysterieuze minnaar dat ook had gezocht, maar deed het /'En toen ben je de volgende ochtend snel weggegaan?'br /'Inderdaad. Ik weet dat het stom is, maar ik wou geen verwachtingen scheppen. Het was maar eenmalig.'br /Lily sloeg haar arm om Rebecca's schouders, 'Nou laten we maar gaan. We willen natuurlijk niet dat Chloe nog een reden vind om je niet te mogen.'br /'Waar is De Kantine?'br /'Op de Wegisweg. Het is veel groter dan de Lekke Ketel en ontzettend geschikt voor grote gezelschappen. Hoewel wij er niet vaak gebruik van maken hoor. Wij vieren onze feestjes altijd thuis,' zei Lily /br /De Kantine had drie enorme zalen, iets dat je niet zou verwachten wanneer je het gebouw van buiten zag. Het zag er niet veel groter uit dan de Lekke /Toen Rebecca en Lily binnen kwamen werden ze begroet door een oorkaan van gejuich. 'Onze helden!' riep Zandra Aarons, 'Dankzij hen kon ik rustig zoeken naar de snaai en hoefde ik alsnog niet bang te zijn voor verlies.'br /Ze kregen schouderklopjes, werden omhelsd door enthousiaste fans en werden samen met Sascha in het zonnetje /'Hoe is het met je schouder?' vroeg /'Weer helemaal de oude,' antwoordde Sascha /'Becca!' Lily trok Rebecca door de menigte heen en stond uiteindelijk stil bij een groepje die zich op de achtergrond hadden gehouden. 'Becca, dit is Frank Lubbermans,' zei ze en trok haar verloofde naar /'Aangenaam Rebecca,' zei Frank geamuseerd, 'Ik heb al veel over je gehoord. Lily is echt heel lovend over je.'br /'Dat is wederzijds. Ze heeft heel vaak over je.'br /Frank glimlachte en kuste Lily op haar wang, 'Dat is echt heel goed om te horen.'br /'Ik zal de rest even voorstellen,' ging Lily verder, hoewel ze nu een blos op haar wangen had, 'Becca, dit is mijn beste vriend Hugo Wemel,' een roodharige man liep naar voren en schudde haar de hand. Hij was slungelig en had warme bruine /'Aangenaam,' zei Rebecca /'Een groot fan van je werk. Ik was met mijn vader bij de WK finale tegen Frankrijk…'br /Lily duwde hem weg, 'Dat kun je later ook nog wel vertellen. Ga nou maar op zoek naar Dawn, ze wilt je vast zien.'br /'Dawn is mijn vriendin,' legde Hugo nog gauw uit, waarna hij /Een blonde vrouw nam zijn plek in. Ze was ontzettend mooi met gelijkmatige trekken en lichte blauwe ogen. 'Dominique Wemel,' stelde ze zichzelf /'De verslaggeefster van de ochtendprofeet,' zei Rebecca verrast, 'Mijn vader was een groot fan van je schrijfwerk, hij had altijd het gevoel alsof hij echt bij die wedstrijden aanwezig was.'br /'Dat hoor ik wel vaker en ik hoop eigenlijk een interview met je te kunnen krijgen. Je hebt vandaag echt spectaculair gevlogen.'br /Eigenlijk was Rebecca niet zo op interviews maar voor Dominique wou ze wel een uitzondering maken, al was het alleen maar voor haar vader. 'Prima.'br /'Oké nichtje, wij willen ook worden voorgesteld,' zei een tweede roodharige man. Rebecca staarde hem even aan, zijn rode haar vloekte bij zijn lichtbruine huid, zijn lichtblauwe ogen twinkelden vrolijk. 'Fred Wemel en dit is James Potter, Lily's broer,' hij sloeg zijn metgezel op de /Hij was langer dan Fred en deed qua lengte niet onder voor Hugo. Hij had brede schouders en een potig atletisch lichaam. Hij had krullend zwart haar, een ruige baardgroei en dezelfde kleur bruine ogen als /Rebecca slikte toen hij haar recht aankeek en ze zag de verbazing in zijn ogen die zij zelf voelde. br /'Rebecca,' wist ze hakkelend uit te brengen en stak haar hand /'James Potter,' zei hij zacht en schudde kort haar /Het was alsof ze door de bliksem waren getroffen./p 


	6. Hoofdstuk 4

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Hoofdstuk 4/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongemAantrekking/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Hij verschijnselde op een open plek van een bos. Hij spuwde op de grond terwijl hij zwak tegen de boom aanleunde. Grommend richtte hij zijn toverstok op zijn bebloede arm. Hij was net op het nippertje weggekomen, maar hij was er van overtuigd dat hij niet was /Maar hoe kon die idioot weten waar hij was?br /emIk heb geen sporen achtergelaten?br /ememHij kan niet weten dat ik het was, ik ben zo enorm voorzichtig geweest. Heb ik niet jaren op mijn kans gewacht?br /emHij fronste en glimlachte plotseling. emIk snap het al. Dat stomme ritueel die mijn "vrienden" altijd doen. Vol duistere magie en waarschijnlijk is hij daar op afgegaan. De afgedwaalde schouwer, nog even en hij zal zelf de duistere kant op gaan. /emHij grinnikte, emwie hou ik voor de gek? Hij een duistere tovenaar? De kans is nog groter dat de Cambridge Canons de competitie winnen dit jaar. Maar ik moet voorzichtig zijn, die rituelen moet ik nooit meer bijwonen, niemand mag er achter komen wie ik werkelijk ben en wie ik heb vermoord./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"'Ik denk niet dat het zo'n goed idee is,' mompelde /Zijn verloofde keek hem met een grote grijns aan, 'Waarom niet. Je zag toch hoe ze naar elkaar keken!'br /'Ik denk dat iedereen wel heeft gezien hoe ze naar elkaar keken. Ze vinden elkaar aantrekkelijk, geen twijfel over mogelijk.'br /'Precies!,' begon Lily enthousiast, ze kroop dichter tegen hem aan op de bank. 'Het zou toch geweldig zijn voor hun allebei?'br /Frank schudde zijn hoofd, 'Lieverd, ik heb zeven jaar met James op een kamer geslapen. Hij is mijn beste vriend. Geloof me, als hij geïnteresseerd in haar is, dan laat dat wel merken. Ik weet hij hoe is met meisjes en ik heb ook zijn relatie met Cecilla meegemaakt.'br /'Maar Cecilla paste niet bij James. Het is een wonder dat ze het acht jaar hebben volgehouden.'br /'En hoe weet jij of Rebecca wel bij hem past?' kaatste Frank tegen, 'Lily laat hen met rust. Heb je er al over nagedacht dat Rebecca misschien nog helemaal niet toe is aan een nieuwe relatie. De relatie met die Luciano is net voorbij.'br /'Maar ze verdiend het gewoon om gelukkig te zijn. Ik vind haar echt heel aardig.'br /Frank kuste haar, 'Liefje, dat weet ik toch. En ze mag zich gelukkig prijzen dat jij haar zo geweldig vind,' hij kuste haar nogmaals, 'Maar nu wil ik het niet meer over je broer of je vriendin hebben.'br /Ze glimlachte en kreeg een ondeugende twinkeling in haar ogen, 'O nee en waar wil je het dan wel over hebben?'br /'Over ons en over die prachtige baby die in je buik groeit.'br /br /'Fred Wemel!' de stem van Cally Wemel donderde de winkel /'O o,' mompelde James, 'Wat heb je gedaan.'br /Fred haalde zijn hand door zijn haar, 'Het kan zijn dat er een fopstok op de keukentafel lag.'br /'Geen ramp toch?'br /'Wel als ze met de bruiloftstaart van haar zus bezig is.'br /'Het was goed je gekend te hebben Fred. Ik zal Frank inlichten over je overlijden. We zullen elk jaar een Fred-dag houden.'br /'Haha,' mompelde Fred /Cally Wemel was een kleine gedrongen vrouw. Ze was geen opvallende schoonheid, maar dat was juist het ding waar Fred zich tot aangetrokken had gevoeld. Ze was gewoon, alledaags en dat was precies wat Fred zocht in een /Haar donkerblauwe ogen zochten die van haar echtgenoot en haar ogen vlamden vuur. In haar handen hield ze een rubberen /James moest zijn lachen inhouden, hij verbaasde zich altijd hoe die kleine vrouw op een woedende draak kon /'Ik wou net de laatste handeling leggen aan de taart. Ik pak mijn toverstok en dat verrekte ding ontploft recht in mijn gezicht. Mijn taart is geruïneerd!'br /Fred /'Ik heb je duizenden keren gezegd om dingen uit de winkel in de winkel te laten! Ik kan weer helemaal opnieuw beginnen! Mijn zus gaat morgen trouwen Fred! Morgen! Ik heb beloofd om die taart te maken! Morgen gaat ze trouwen!' Cally ontplofte bijna woedde, maar Fred nam zijn kleine vrouw in zijn /'Sorry lieverd, echt sorry. Het was echt mijn bedoeling om het mee terug de winkel in te nemen.'br /James rolde met zijn ogen en draaide zich terug richting de winkel toen hij de deur open hoorde /Verbaasd zag hij Rebecca Hawksworth binnen komen. Er was inmiddels een maand verstreken sinds hij haar had ontmoet en eigenlijk had hij haar sinds die keer ook niet meer gezien, van dichtbij in ieder geval. Ze hadden na de overwinning op de Winterpayne Wasps nog 2 wedstrijden gewonnen en één gelijkspel, ze waren inmiddels favoriet in de competitie. 'Mevrouw Hawksworth,' hij liep op haar af, 'Kan ik je ergens mee helpen.'br /Ze keek hem vriendelijk aan, 'Nou eigenlijk wel. Een goede vriend is volgende maand jarig en ik wil hem graag een cadeau sturen.'br /'Je weet toch wel dat we vooral handelen in fopartikelen toch?'br /Ze fronste en James merkte het kleine kuiltje op dat verscheen tussen haar wenkbrauwen. 'Anders zou ik hier niet zijn toch? Omar is gek op dit soort spul en Lily heeft me verzekerd dat Tovertweelings Topfopshop de beste spullen van het land verkopen.'br /James grijnsde, 'Daar heeft mijn lieve kleine zusje gelijk in. De beste keten ter wereld.'br /'Ter wereld? Dat lijkt me een beetje te hoog gegrepen. In Amerika hebben we ook een ontzettend goede keten.'br /'Dat komt omdat wij daar nog geen winkels hebben. Geloof me, zodra je te maken hebt met product van Tovertweelings Topfopshop, dan zie je in dat we de beste zijn.'br /Ze lachte honend, 'Lily zei al dat je enige arrogantie kon vertonen.'br /Hij haalde een hand door zijn zwarte haar, 'Ik zal net doen alsof ik dat laatste niet heb gehoord. Kom ik zal je wat artikelen laten zien.'br /Ze zeiden weinig en James zag dat Fred en Cally kennelijk naar boven waren gegaan. Ze woonden boven de winkel in het appartement dat ooit van Fred's vader George was /'Patty vertelde me dat jij en je neef de eigenaars zijn?'br /'Niet de eigenaars. Mijn oom George is de eigenaar van de keten, Fred en ik beheren alleen deze winkel.'br /'Wou hij dat zelf niet meer.'br /'Nee. Dit was de eerste winkel weet je. Het heeft speciale herinneringen voor oom George, maar ook verdrietige. Zijn broer, de eerste Fred, is bij de laatste oorlog omgekomen. Ver voor dat wij waren geboren,' hij zuchtte, 'Oom Ron heeft George nog een aantal jaar geholpen, maar is daarna schouwer geworden. Toen Fred en ik oud genoeg waren heeft George de winkel aan ons overgedragen. Hij en zijn vrouw Angelique beheren nu de winkel in Zweinsveld.'br /'Mijn moeders idee hoor,' Fred kwam nonchalant bij hen staan, aan de vrolijke twinkeling in zijn blauwe ogen was te zien dat hij het overduidelijk weer had goedgemaakt met Cally. 'Ze wou een winkel met wat meer rust en in Zweinsveld is rustiger dan aan hier aan de Wegisweg.'br /'Hoeveel winkels heeft jullie keten?' vroeg Rebecca geï /Fred dacht even na en antwoordde; 'We hebben deze hier, die in Zweinsveld. Mijn zus Roxanne beheerd de winkel in Parijs, we hebben vijf jaar terug een winkel geopend in Berlijn en mijn vader wil ook nog een winkel openen in New York.'br /Terwijl Fred haar meer vertelde over de winkels en de geschiedenis van de keten, nam James de tijd om haar te observeren. Ze was aantrekkelijk, daar was hij de eerste keer al achter gekomen en haar ogen. Hij vond ze prachtig, ze waren net saffieren. emWow James, rustig. Je kent haar /em'Ik heb een idee voor een cadeau,' flapte hij er plotseling /Fred en Rebecca keken hem allebei even verbaasd aan. 'O natuurlijk het cadeau,' zei Rebecca op een toon alsof ze het vergeten /'Ik ga even andere klanten helpen,' zei Fred, 'Leuk je gesproken te hebben Rebecca. En mocht ik je niet meer zien, succes met die wedstrijd aankomende dinsdag. De Tornado's toch?' toen Rebecca dat bevestigde vertrok hij en liet James en Rebecca alleen /'Dus je had een idee?' ze keek hem vragend /'Fopstok, ik bedoel we pakken wat artikelen, stoppen die in een doos en transformeren die in een fopstok. Daardoor denkt hij dat het alleen fopstok is, maar als hij er mee zwaait dan komt jouw cadeau tevoorschijn,' hij glimlachte trots, 'Goed idee toch?'br /'Heel erg goed idee,' ze schonk hem een glimlach, 'Wanneer is hij klaar?'br /'Wanneer heb je hem nodig?'br /'Hij is 4 november jarig. Dus als jullie het een week daarvoor af kunnen hebben?'br /James knikte, verbaasd over de zakelijke toon waarmee ze ineens sprak. 'Prima.' Hij haalde zijn hand weer door zijn haar. Hij keek haar aan, maar ze keek hem met enige verwarring aan. Ze keek hem aan op een manier die hij niet kon thuisbrengen. 'Ik moet gaan,' zei ze /'Eh… oké,' en nog voor hij meer kon zeggen was ze al de winkel verdwenen./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Rebecca viel op haar bed neer en wilde het bijna uitschreeuwen. Ze snapte niet waarom ze ineens zo raar reageerde, maar telkens wanneer hij zijn hand door zijn haar haalde werd ze zich steeds bewuster van /Ze dacht terug aan het overwinningsfeestje van een maand geleden, de spanning die hij bij haar teweeg gebracht zat haar nog steeds dwars. Nadat ze elkaar te lang ongemakkelijk hadden aangestaard, was hij bij haar weggelopen en had ze hem niet meer gezien. Ze schudde mistroostig haar hoofd en nu kon ze hem niet meer uit haar hoofd zetten,br /In dat kleine half uurtje dat ze in de winkel was had ze hem helemaal in zich opgenomen. Ze had zichzelf moeten beheersen om het krulletje dat net voor rechteroog viel niet om haar vinger te /emVerdomme Becca, /emsprak ze zichzelf streng toe, emVorige maand zat je nog met je gedachten bij de mysterieuze minnaar en kan je aan niemand anders denken dan aan James Potter. /em /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"De Holyhead Harpies wonnen tegen de Tutshill Tornado's met een punten verschil van 250 tegen 100. Rebecca had van de wedstrijd genoten, want de spanning was om te snijden geweest en ze speelden gelijk op. Zandra wist echter de snaai te bemachtigen, wat ze alweer een overwinning /Vlak na de wedstrijd kwam Dominique naar haar toe om een afspraak te maken. 'Wat dacht je van aankomende maandag? Hoe laat zijn jullie dan klaar met de training?'br /'Dat kan verschillen. Maar meestal heb ik rond vijf uur wel tijd,' zei /Dominique knikte goedkeurend, 'Dan spreek ik je in het stadion. Als je op me wacht in de kleedkamers dan kunnen we een rustig gesprek voeren. De lezers wachten met smacht op een interview met je Rebecca. Je bent de nieuwe favoriet.'br /Becca kreeg een hoogrode kleur en Dominique /In de kleedkamer vertelde ze aan Lily over haar afspraak met Dominique. 'O maar dat is geweldig Becca. Zoals je weet is mijn nicht geweldig, ze zal je rustig laten uitpraten en je hoeft niet bang te zijn dat ze je in een kwaad daglicht zal zetten. Trouwens heb je het al gehoord over het grote Halloween feest?'br /'Nee?'br /'Het is een superleuk feest, wij zijn ook uitgenodigd.'br /'Ik ook?'br /'Natuurlijk jij ook gekkie. Er komen heel veel beroemde Zwerkbalspelers zoals Viktor Kruml jr.'br /'Ken je Viktor?' zei Rebecca /Lily keek even verbaasd terug, 'Zijn vader was een vriend van mijn ouders, hij schijnt ooit te hebben gedate met mijn tante Hermelien. Het is echt vreselijk wat er met hem is gebeurd zeven jaar geleden.'br /Rebecca knikte triest, 'Inderdaad. Ik ken Viktor jr. door een wedstrijd tussen Amerika tegen Bulgarije. Hij speelt nu voor Pullover United toch?'br /'Ja en hij vind zichzelf een god, de geweldige Kruml,' ze grinnikte, 'Gelukkig kennen we hem langer dan vandaag.'br /'Nou ik kan niet wachten om hem weer te zien,' zei ze glimlachend./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Die maandag was de training eerder afgelopen dan de bedoeling. Vanwege de afspraak met Dominique bleef Rebecca alleen achter in het stadion. Ze vloog over het veld heen en gooide de slurk in de doelen, hoewel het zonder verdediging minder leuk /'Die wedstrijd was best goed,' schreeuwde iemand vanaf het /Haar hart sloeg een tel over toen ze zag dat het James was, wat deed hij nou weer hier? Ze landde naast hem /'Best goed?' vroeg ze, 'Het was ontzettend goede wedstrijd.'br /James haalde zijn schouders op, 'Dat viel wel mee, ik heb betere wedstrijden gezien.'br /'Wat doe je hier?' vroeg ze enigszins /'Ik had met Lily afgesproken. We zouden uit eten gaan.'br /'Lily is al een uur geleden vertrokken. Ze had een afspraakje met Frank.' Ze zag een flits van verontwaardiging over zijn gezicht /'Ze heeft me gevraagd over ik haar wou ophalen…' hij keek haar aan en schudde zijn hoofd, 'Ongelofelijk, dat kleine zusje van mij verleerd haar streken nooit. Geen wonder dat haar patronus een vos is.'br /'Hoe bedoel je?'br /'Lily wilde waarschijnlijk dat wij elkaar hier zouden treffen.'br /Rebecca begon te lachen, 'Doe niet zo belachelijk! Lily wist dat ik een afspraak had met Dominique. Waarom zou willen dat ik met jou zou spreken.'br /Hij keek een beetje beledigd, 'Ben ik zo'n slecht gezelschap?'br /'Eh.. nee!' begon ze meteen, 'Zo bedoelde ik het niet.'br /Zijn donkere wenkbrauwen gingen sierlijk omhoog, 'Niet?'br /Ze voelde hoe ze rood werd, 'Nee niet… ik bedoel uh.. waarom zou Lily willen dat we elkaar zouden spreken. We kennen elkaar niet eens.'br /Hij grinnikte, 'Ik denk dat ze wilt dat we dat veranderen.'br /Ze knikte langzaam en voelde een vreemd gevoel door zich heen gaan. Ze had Lily niets verteld over James en dat hij al sinds hun ontmoeting in haar hoofd rond spookte, hoe had ze in vredesnaam kunnen weten dat zij James absoluut beter wilde leren kennen? br /Ze dacht onwillekeurig aan Luciano en de avond dat hij haar vertelde dat hij een affaire had met haar beste vriendin. Durfde ze het überhaupt wel aan om hem te leren kennen? Wat als hij net zoals Luciano bleek te zijn? Hij was immers al dertig en nog steeds niet getrouwd en gesetteld zoals veel tovenaars en heksen van zijn leeftijd. Misschien was hij een playboy en flirtte hij er op los met /'Gaat het wel?' vroeg hij, 'Je ziet wel erg bleek.'br /'Laat me met rust!' begon ze snel en liep van hem weg richting de /'Rebecca?' hoorde ze achter haar, 'Wat is er nou?'br /'Niks! Ga alsjeblieft weg!' antwoordde ze terwijl ze het stadion in liep. Ze was nog niets klaar voor iets nieuws, bedacht ze en het maakte niet uit hoe knap en aantrekkelijk James Potter was. Uiteindelijk zou hij net zo zijn als Luciano en haar hart breken. Ze kon zichzelf die pijn niet nog een keer /Ze voelde hoe hij haar vastpakte en tegen de muur drukte. 'br /'Laat me los!' begon ze /'Alleen als je me zegt wat je nou net overkwam,' zei hij met een schuin /'Nee!'br /Zijn bruine ogen werden nog donkerder, 'Rebecca,' zei hij zacht, 'Ik bedoel het niet verkeerd. Ik wil je alleen helpen.'br /'Ik wil je hulp niet,' bitste ze, 'Ik wil alleen dat je me met rust laat.'br /Hij stond zo dicht tegen haar aan dat het haar bijna verstikte, 'Dat gaat niet,' begon hij en zijn ogen dwaalden af naar haar lippen. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p 


	7. Hoofdstuk 5

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Hoofdstuk 5/spanbr / em"Wat wil je nou eigenlijk?"/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Alsof hij plotseling doorhad dat er iets niet goed ging, zette hij een stap naar achter en keek haar verontschuldigend aan. 'Sorry,' zei hij zacht. Zijn bruine ogen verrieden echter de storm van emoties die door hem /Rebecca kon niet anders dan hem aanstaren en ze voelde hoe haar hart tekeer ging. Hij had haar niet gekust, maar ze had iets in zijn ogen gezien. Als hij zichzelf niet op het laatste moment had beheerst had hij haar wel gekust, dat wist ze /emIk zou hem hebben terug gekust/em, ging er door haar /Was ze echt zo wanhopig?br /emDat heeft er niets mee te maken/em, merkte een stem in achterhoofd op, emJe zou hem hebben terug gekust want je voelt je aangetrokken tot James /em'Het maakt niet uit,' wist ze hakkelend uit te /'Probeer alsjeblieft niet slecht over me te denken. Ik wou je niet bang maken.'br /'Dat heb je niet gedaan,' begon ze snel, 'Sorry, ik gedroeg me niet bepaald normaal.'br /Hij glimlachte, 'Nee, maar ik had je niet tegen de muur moeten aandrukken.'br /'Inderdaad,' mompelde ze zacht en ze keken elkaar ongemakkelijk zwijgend /Ze hoorden een deur open gaan en kwamen voetstappen hun kant op. 'James!' zei Dominique verrast, 'Wat doe jij nou hier?'br /'Ik dacht dat mijn moeder hier nog was,' antwoordde James met een glimlach, 'Maar Rebecca vertelde me net dat de training eerder was afgelopen.'/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Dominique's heldere blauwe ogen keken hem verbaasd aan, 'Oké, nou als je het niet erg vind dan neem ik Rebecca mee.'br /'Ga je gang,' zei hij en gaf Rebecca een schouderklopje, 'Ik zie je nog wel' hij /'Heb ik jullie ergens in gestoord?' vroeg /'Nee,' antwoordde Rebecca iets te /Dominique gaf haar een oogverblindende glimlach, 'Ik denk dat je de hele familie een plezier doet als je iets met James begint.'br /'Hoezo?'br /Ze haalde haar schouders op, 'O gewoon.'br /'Maar ik heb niets met James hoor en ik hoef ook niets met hem…'br /'Je hoeft tegen mij niets te zeggen, maar je moet wel een idioot zijn om niet te zien dat jullie je tot elkaar aangetrokken voelen. Dat was me op overwinningsfeestje al opgevallen.'br /'Echt waar,' ze voelde dat ze rood werd, 'Ik snap totaal niet waardoor dit komt. Ik ken James amper.'br /'Ooit gehoord van liefde op het eerste gezicht?'br /'Geloof jij daarin?'br /Dominique haalde haar schouders op, 'Ik weet het niet. Ik heb het zelf nog nooit meegemaakt en de meeste liefdes relaties in onze familie zijn ontstaan uit langdurige vriendschappen. Nou… met uitzondering van mijn ouders dan. Volgens mijn moeder zag ze hem ooit op Zweinstein en wist ze op dat moment dat Bill Wemel haar man zou worden.'br /'Zo denk ik niet aan James,' zei ze iets te /'Geef het een kans,' zei Dominque enkel, 'Je kunt nooit weten wat er uit voortkomt. Nou kom, laten we aan ons gesprek beginnen. Anders krijg ik morgen hele hordes woedende fans over me heen.'/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" br /Ted Lupos, door de meeste familieleden nog steeds Teddy genoemd, zag James het tuinpad oplopen. Hij zag er nogal bedrukt uit, vond /'Wat is er aan de hand James?' vroeg hij toen hij zijn vriend een glas Boterbier /'Wanneer wist jij dat Victoire de ware voor je was?'br /Ted keek hem met een frons aan, 'Waar komt dat nou ineens vandaan?'br /'O gewoon,' zei James /'Heeft dat met Cecilla te maken? Ik dacht dat je inmiddels wel over haar heen was.'br /James schudde zijn hoofd en streek met zijn hand door zijn haar, 'Het heeft niets met Cecilla te maken… het is gewoon… Er is een vrouw.'br /Ted grinnikte, 'Een vrouw die het hart van James heeft geraakt. Nee maar.'br /'Ik ken haar amper, maar ze doet iets zo vreemds met me.'br /'Liefdesspreuk?'br /'Helaas niet.'br /'Ik denk dat mijn neefje gewoon op slag verliefd is geworden,' zei Victoire Lupos toen ze de kamer binnen /Ted stond met een glimlach op en kuste zijn vrouw op de wang, 'Ligt ze in bed?' vroeg /'Nog wel,' grinnikte Victoire, ze keek naar James, 'Die dochter van ons heeft er een handje van om niet in bed te blijven liggen.'br /James grijnsde breed, Ted en Victoire waren al twaalf jaar getrouwd en nog net zo gelukkig als op de dag van hun huwelijk. Ze hadden drie kinderen: de tweeling Remus en William van elf, die dit jaar voor het eerst naar Zweinstein waren gegaan en een dochtertje van drie: Dora. 'Ik ben niet verliefd,' zei hij toen Victoire aan de tafel kwam /'O alsjeblieft James, ik ken je. Altijd als jij een vrouw op het oog hebt haal je ontzettend vaak je hand door je haren.'br /James keek schuin naar Ted, 'Moest je haar dat nou vertellen?'br /'Vicky en ik hebben geen geheimen voor elkaar James, dat zou jij toch wel moeten weten.' Hij grijnsde breed, 'Het geheim van ons huwelijk.'br /'Ik snap het niet,' begon James, 'Met Cecilla voelde alles vertrouwd, het was normaal.'br /'Maar je kende Cecilla al sinds Zweinstein, jullie vriendschap is overgegaan in liefde,' merkte Victoire /James zuchtte diep, 'Maar bij Rebecca…'br /'Rebecca?' Victoire keek hem verbaasd aan, 'Je bedoeld toch niet Rebecca Hawksworth? De nieuwe jager van de Harpies?'br /Hij knikte ernstig, 'Ja, die bedoel ik.'br /'Zij is één van de beste spelers ter wereld!'br /'Ja, dat weet ik,' merkte James opgelaten op, 'Maar dat is niet de reden dat ik haar leuk vind.'br /'En wat is dan wel die reden?'br /Zijn ogen glinsterden, 'Haar glimlach, wanneer ze glimlacht lijkt het net of mijn hart een tel overslaat.'br /Ted en Victoire keken elkaar aan, beide herinnerend aan het begin van hun relatie. 'James,' begon Victiore, 'Volgens mij moet je haar voor jezelf winnen.'br /Hij keek haar schaapachtig aan, 'Hoe bedoel je?'br /'Rebecca Hawksworth lijkt me wel een vrouw waar mannen achteraan zitten. Probeer het gewoon, misschien denkt ze wel hetzelfde over jou.'br /Ted was het met haar eens, 'Wie niet waagt, wie niet wint,' merkte hij /Op dat moment ging de deur van de keuken open en keek een klein meisje langs de deur naar binnen. Toen ze James in het vizier kreeg sloeg ze deur open en rende op hem /'Jamie, Jamie!'br /James kon haar net opvangen voor ze tegen de tafel aan botste, 'Kleine meid,' zei hij enthousiast, 'Moest jij niet in bed liggen?'br /Ted en Victoire zuchtte allebei diep, sinds de jongens naar Zweinstein waren had Dora steeds moeite met /'Er zijn monsters op mijn kamer,' pruilde /James knikte, 'Zal ik de monsters voor je verslaan?' vroeg hij en Dora bewoog enthousiast heen en /'Ja, ja!' krijste ze, 'Jamie verslaat de monsters!'br /Teddy stond op, 'Nou James, nu moet je wel mee.'br /James stond op, met Dora nog in zijn armen, 'Ik vind het niet erg. Ik ben haar peetvader, ik hoor haar te beschermen.'br /Het duurde een half uur voordat James en Ted weer de keuken in kwamen. Met veel overredingskracht wist James Dora uiteindelijk te overtuigen dat hij de monsters had verslagen en dat het veilig was om te gaan /Ted schonk James nog een boterbier in en ging tegen over hem zitten, 'Luister, ik ga je niet proberen over te halen om haar te veroveren, maar ik denk dat je dat wel zou moeten doen. Het lijkt me dat jij, James Sirius Potter, tot over je oren verliefd op haar bent.'br /'Ik ken haar niet eens.'br /Ted haalde zijn schouders op, 'Je hebt de rest van je leven om haar te leren kennen.'/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Het interview met Dominique verliep super en Rebecca was benieuwd naar het eindresultaat. Zoals ze had verwacht was Dominique Wemel een professional en was het duidelijk waarom ze tot de beste van journalisten van het land behoorde. Becca probeerde de vragen allemaal eerlijk te beantwoorden, maar toen Dominique vroeg waarom ze uiteindelijk het Amerikaanse team had verlaten, klapte ze /'Zal ik er maar van maken dat je toe was aan een nieuwe uitdaging?' vroeg /Becca knikte, 'Graag. Het spijt me, maar is te persoonlijk.'br /'Snap ik. Ik ga niet iets publiceren dat de tabloids als voer kunnen gebruiken,' grijnsde de /'Gelukkig,' Becca glimlachte, 'Heb je verder nog vragen?'br /Dominique keek peinzend naar haar lijstje, 'Ja, je grootmoeder. Hoe vond zij het dat je Zwerkbal ging spelen. Selena Good stond het hoofd van het Instituut, ik kan me voorstellen dat ze andere plannen voor je had?'br /Becca antwoordde, 'Absoluut, zoals je wellicht niet weet waren mijn grootmoeder, moeder en ik zelf de laatste directe afstammelingen van Sarah Good, één van de eerste heksen die in Salem was verbrand. Ze heeft zichzelf opgeofferd zodat haar vierjarige dochtertje Doherty kon blijven leven. Die is uiteindelijk opgevoed in een andere stad en kreeg ook een dochter. De Good familie is vele generaties in vrouwelijke lijn blijven bestaan, tot mijn geboorte. Mijn vader stond er op dat ik zijn naam zou dragen, tot woedde van mijn grootmoeder. Ze legde zich echter bij zijn wil neer, maar stond er op dat zij mij zou opleiden. Ze voorzag mij als haar opvolgster, vooral na de te vroege dood van mijn moeder. Toen ze echter merkte ik dat ik liever zwerkbal speelde, was ze diep teleurgesteld. Uiteindelijk kon ze niet anders dan toegeven dat ik meer talent had in vliegen dan in magische krachten. Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik kan mezelf goed verdedigen, maar vliegen is mijn passie. En dat zag mijn grootmoeder ook.'br /'Heeft ze je debuut nog meegemaakt?'br /Becca knikte, 'Ja, gelukkig wel.'br /Dominique schreef nog enkele dingen op papier en stond toen op, 'Nou, ik ga gelijk naar kantoor, dan red ik de editie voor morgenochtend. Kom je ook naar het Halloweenfeest?'br /'Lily heeft gezegd dat ik het verplicht ben,' klonk er /'Ik zal er ook zijn, voor de ochtendprofeet natuurlijk.'/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Rebecca was blij toen ze in haar huis Verschijnselde. Terwijl ze op de bank neerplofte gingen haar gedachten meteen naar James. Wat had ze zich als een idioot gedragen, bedacht ze. Waarom had ze in hemelsnaam zo raar tegen hem gedaan?br /Goed, ze was niet toe aan een relatie, maar dat betekende niet dat ze zo vreemd op James had hoeven reageren. Ze had gewoon moeten zeggen dat ze geen interesse in hem /emMaar dat heb je wel/em, klonk een stemmetje in haar /Nee dat heb ik niet, reageerde ze /Er werd op de deur geklopt en verbaasd keek ze /Ze liep naar de deur en haar mond viel verrast open toen ze de deur opendeed. Nonchalant stond James tegen de muur aan /'Hoi,' zei hij /'Wat doe jij hier?' vroeg ze scherp, 'Hoe weet je waar ik woon?'br /'Mijn moeder heeft het me verteld,' antwoordde hij, 'En de reden dat ik hier ben… ik wil nogmaals sorry zeggen over vanmiddag.'br /'Dat is niet nodig,' reageerde Becca meteen, 'Ik gedroeg me ook stom.'br /'Ik had je niet tegen de muur mogen drukken.'br /'Waarom deed je dan?'br /Er viel een pijnlijke stilte, terwijl James haar met een bedachtzame blik aankeek. Hij haalde een hand door zijn haar, maar gaf geen /Becca voelde dat ze haar geduld met hem begon te verliezen, 'Zeg! Wat wil je nou eigenlijk!' snauwde ze, 'Ik word helemaal gek van je!'br /'Gek van me of gek op me,' klonk er geamuseerd en ze keek hem geschokt /'Wat?'br /Zijn bruine ogen begonnen te twinkelen, 'Jij wilt weten wat ik wil… er is maar één ding dat ik wil en dat wil ik al sinds het moment dat ik je heb ontmoet.'br /'Wat bedoel je?' ze zette een stap naar /'Ik wil jou Rebecca Hawksworth,' zei hij zacht, 'Ik snap het ook niet, maar het is nou eenmaal zo.'br /Met haar hart in haar keel probeerde ze te zoeken naar woorden. Een deel van haar wou hem nu naar binnen trekken en hem vertellen hoe ze precies hetzelfde over hem dacht, maar het deel waar nog een klein beetje verstand in restte, wist dat ze dat juist niet moest /'Ik ben nog niet toe aan iets nieuws,' mompelde ze, 'Ik ben heel erg gekwetst in mijn vorige relatie.'br /Hij glimlachte, 'Ik begrijp het en ik snap wat je bedoeld. Mijn vorige relatie is ook niet op een fijne manier uitgegaan,' hij boog zich naar haar toe en kuste haar zacht op haar wang, 'Ik ben bereid te wachten.' Hij draaide zich om en liep van haar /Verdwaasd raakte ze de plek op haar wang aan en vroeg zich af of ze stond te dagdromen of dat het echt was gebeurd./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p 


End file.
